


Isn't it Great?

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Larry, Domestic!Larry, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Fanfic, Larry fanfic, Larry!Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have been happily married for six years, and have a four year old daughter named Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't it Great?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I was just gonna write a quick snip of a fic for one of my friends because we were talking about domestic married Larry and I kinda got carried away and this happened. Anyways, tell me what you think and I might write a chapter two (:

When Louis opens the front door, he can smell the familiar aroma of spaghetti sauce being boiled and can hear the clutter of pots and pans from the kitchen.

"Harry, baby! I'm home from work!"

Louis kicks his shoes off and lets his feet breathe, then loosens his tie and lies his jacket on the arm of the couch.

"Daddy!!"

He looks up and sees his little 4-year-old girl, Darcy, running towards him with her arms wide open.

"Hey sweetie!" Louis sets down his briefcase and squats so Darcy is able to wrap her arms around his neck and squeeze with all of her might.

"I missed you! Are you working tomorrow?" She asks, her lower lip puckered out slightly.

"Haha, no, sweetie, I'm off tomorrow." Darcy's eyes light up, and she hugs Louis even tighter. He then sees Harry emerge from the doorway to the kitchen, his "#1 dad" apron splattered with spaghetti sauce, and small blotches of blue paint on his long lanky arms.

Louis stands up and stumbles up to Harry, before locking him in a warm embrace. Harry wraps his arms around his waist, and kisses his cheek. "I missed you more, Lou." Louis' arm skips a beat. Funny how Harry can still take his breath away, even after six years of marriage.

"I missed you too, Haz." Louis whispered, his face tucked into Harry's shoulder. Harry hummed in agreement, and pulled out of the hug. He sped back over to the stove, and continued stirring dinner. Darcy skipped back in, and sat down in the chair with the Dora the Explorer sippy cup setting in front of it. Louis sighed, then sat down beside his daughter.

"Daddy, look what I made today!" She rushed over to the fridge and pulled a paper off from near the bottom. She came back with her hands around her back. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands!"

Louis giggled and shut his eyes, then felt a heavy paper being placed in his large palms. "Okay. OPEN!"

He opened his eyes, and in his hand was a painting of two men, one was obviously taller than the other, and a little girl was in between them both, holding their hands. Their family. He felt his eyes sting a bit at the sweet gesture, and looked over to Darcy, who was grinning uncontrllably. Her smile then quickly transitioned into a worried pout. "Daddy... What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

Louis coughed and looked down stright at the painting, trying to avoid eye contact so she'd hopefully not notice how red and puffy his eyes are. He took a deep breathe in, and tried to answer without his voice cracking. "Yeah, baby. It's WONDERFUL. It's perfect. Thank you, hun." louis gave her a kiss on the forehead beore she snatched it back and hung it on the fridge again.

"Darcy, hun, can you leave the room for a sec?" Harry asked, walking over to the table. "Okay, Dad!"

Harry rushed over to Louis and pulled him back in for comfort, while the older man silently cried into his shoulder. "Lou-"

"I'm sorry Harry. It's just so wonderful. I'm so happy. 'm just overwhelmed with emotion, and-" Harry shushed Louis and stroked his hair lovingly. "I know, babe, I know. It happens to me sometimes."

Louis sniffled and started to break out into a mess of sobs. "I can't believe this is our life. Everything's just so perfect, and I can't believe that we have such a wonderful family..." Harry pulled back and lifted Louis' chin so that he could get a look of his husband. He was truly beautiful, even if he was a bawling mess. He kissed his forehead, nose, then finally planted a soft, warm kiss onto his chapped lips.

Louis could feel his heart well up again, and pulled away before burying his head in his lover's chest. "I love you, Harry. Thank you for- everything." Harry kissed the top of his head, and let out a long sigh. "I love you too, Louis. And nothing will ever change that..." Harry used the cloth of his apron to try and dry Louis' wet cheeks, and sat him down with a warm cup of tea.

"Louis, don't worry, I know that the feelings can just sneak up on you, and catch you by suprise..." Louis took a long sip from his tea and looked at Harry fondly. "It happened to me earlier, when we were playing with her dolls. She took two ken dolls and put them in the living room of the house, then had a small kelly doll sit on one of their laps..." Harry cleared his throat before continuing.

"Anyways, I felt something come over me. My face got hot and the next thing I knew, I was locked in the bathroom crying my eyes out. I was gonna call you, but I thought you were busy with work..." Harry scooped some of the pasta onto a plate and set it in front of Louis, and placed the parmesean beside it. Louis smiled softly at Harry, and pulled him down for a kiss.

When they pulled away, Louis croaked out,"I'm never too busy for my beautiful husband..." Harry giggled, and untied the apron from behind himself and set it on the back of his chair.

"Darcy! Supper's ready!"

**Author's Note:**

> Damn that was kinda short. Sorry guys lol


End file.
